


Candid

by DawnOfTheSun



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, BAMF Maia, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Sibling Izzy, HELP I CAN'T TAG, I'm so sorry, Jace is definitely bi, Jace isn't straight, M/M, Maia is awesome, Make-upArtist!Izzy, Malec, Model!Alec, Multi, Photographer!Magnus, Please Forgive me, Slow Burn, alec was shirtless, i really can't write, or Pan, sibling goals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnOfTheSun/pseuds/DawnOfTheSun
Summary: Alec is an up and coming model (encouraged by Izzy), and is absolutely terrified to be in the professional world.Magnus is a photographer, and he's getting tired of nobodies trying to make it big.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new fic. I hope it's not too bad!  
> Not beta-read.

 

Alec was very tightly wound, restlessly pacing their apartment with a scowl on his face. He kept messing up his hair, or tapping his leg. Clearly, Alec was anxious. His sister was watching him pace with a slightly amused expression ~~-~~ well, she was. Once she saw him scowling, she frowned disapprovingly at her brother.

“You’ll get wrinkles if you keep doing that,” Isabelle scolded. Alec stopped scowling and glared at her. Izzy smiled again, and reached up to fix his hair. She patted his chair, indicating for him to sit. Alec huffed, but obliged her ~~-~~ he folded his lanky frame into the chair and stared at her, waiting.

 

Izzy placed one hand on his shoulder, gripping it firmly. Iz’s dark brown eyes met hazel-green eyes steadily, a firm and determined shine to them. “They’ll want you to model for them. If the don’t, it’s their loss, Alec. You’re fantastic. Stop worrying.” Isabelle’s tone left no room for questions. She was absolutely certain he’d get the deal with them.

 

“Right.” Alec relaxed some into her touch, slumping a little in the chair. Realizing what he did, he straightened his posture. With a smile, Alec repeated himself. “Right. I got this. I’ll do good.” Alec’s smile was blinding, cheerful and contagious. Izzy gave him an equally giddy and blinding smile.

 

“Yeah. You got this,” she reaffirmed. Izzy put her head on his shoulder, snuggling into his side and shoulder with a soft smile. “Jace and Clary are going to be back soon, and they’re going to want to party. Do you want to go ahead to bed so you can sleep through it?” Izzy asked. The shoot Alec was so anxious about was tomorrow morning.

 

“Okay. Okay, I will.” Alec mumbled softly. He kissed the top of Izzy’s head, his lips brushing over her hair as he pulled back. “Goodnight Iz, I love you,” Alec said as he pulled back, untangling himself from her.

 

Izzy pouted for a second when he pulled away, but she smiled shortly after. “I know. Love you too. Goodnight, big brother.” Alec shook his head at her antics and turned away, starting to ascend the stairs quickly and quietly; he’d hear his younger brother and his girlfriend the instant they entered his loft.

 

His step held the same languid, effortless grace a cat would have, as Alec carefully walked through the halls. When he was in his room, he went to sleep easily, all feelings of unease melting away as sleep enveloped him. Well, all except a few:

 

‘ _ What if I make a fool of myself? Will they like me?’ _

_ ‘Who’s on the crew? Is Izzy doing my makeup? Who are the photographers?’ _

 

******

Magnus huffed at the email, and stopped typing his response to reread it. He was going to say no, but the name caught his eye. Alec Lightwood? Who the hell was that? Why would he be modeling the shoot tomorrow? You couldn’t have a nobody modeling at a designer brand photoshoot. He decided it’d be good to know the model before he said no.

 

He quickly pulled up a new tab in Google, starting to type in the man’s name quickly. To Magnus’s surprise, ‘ _ Alec Lightwood _ ’ auto-filled with only the first two letters of his name typed into the search engine. He was well known, then. Not particularly a nobody, if Google auto-filled his name. Perhaps the shoot would be okay.

 

Lightwood. Magnus focused on that name. He could’ve sworn he’d heard it before. Isabelle Lightwood? Yes, that was her name. A make-up artist that Magnus had worked with once or twice ~~-~~ who was a fashionista, and a bit of a diva. Magnus had never asked about siblings, but apparently, she had one. That was the only Lightwood he knew, however. Alec? Alexander? He sighed, waiting for the page to load.

 

His interest was even more piqued now. Isabelle was a drop-dead stunner. Did her brother get good genes as well? Perhaps Izzy had taken all of them and left him ugly. That wouldn’t make much sense, though ~~-~~ for an ugly man to be a professional model? Magnus clicked on the images tab, ignoring the articles that popped up on the main page.

 

To say he was shocked was an understatement. Magnus’s jaw dropped, his eyes widened, his breath rushed out in one sudden ‘ _ whoosh _ ’. Magnus couldn’t stop staring at the photos, and he scrolled through the photos ~~-~~ stunning shot after stunning shot of the man. Magnus wasn’t even particularly bothered that he was now online stalking his potential colleague.

 

Alexander Lightwood was, quite possibly, one of the most beautiful human beings he’d ever seen. It seems good looks was most definitely a Lightwood family trait, and Alec had gotten his fair share of the good genes. 

 

In one photo Magnus had found ~~-~~ an eye-catching one, to say the least ~~-~~ , he was smiling adoringly at his sister, Isabelle (still one of the most stunning girls he’d ever seen, but Alec was the only thing he focused on). She was sitting across the table from Alec, tracing figures on the back of his palm. They were in a quaint coffee shop, the atmosphere cozy and soothing.

 

Alec’s hazel-green eyes were sparking in interest at something Isabelle had said; his black-brown hair was ruffled and messy, as if someone had just ran their hand through it; his lips were tugged up in genuine smile; his pale skin was flushed slightly, and he seemed absolutely delighted to be with his sister.

 

Magnus still couldn’t tear his eyes away from the breathtaking man. There was absolutely no way he wouldn’t be distracted tomorrow, with that model on the set; if he showed up, that was, but there wasn’t a flicker of doubt in him now. He’d be there. “Come on, Magnus,” he mumbled to himself and the empty room. “Get it together.”

Closing the tab and reopening the email, he typed his reply with as much finality he could. ‘ _ I’ll be there tomorrow. _ ’ There was no way he was passing on money, one of his favorite brands, and that model. It might be a bit hard for Magnus to control himself and his innuendoes, but he’d try his best to not freak the poor model out.

 

If Alec was shy, Magnus would at least try to earn friendship from him (despite wanting to throw him in bed and have his way with Alexander. Magnus would restrain himself). 

 

Magnus sighed and closed his laptop. He then bent down to pick up his small tabby cat, Chairman Meow. “G’night, Chairman,” Magnus cooed to his cat, settling into the bed. His cat did the same, curling on his chest, as a small and comfortable weight. Magnus found that he was eager for the shoot, something he hadn’t expected when he read the email earlier.

 

******

 

Alec woke up to the sound of his alarm, and jolted in his bed. “Oh my God!” He gasped, placing a hand on his heart. “It’s only an alarm, Alec,” he mumbled to himself. Alec really needed to stop being so jumpy. Groaning, he slapped the ‘snooze’ button and burrowed back into his blankets.

 

Slowly rolling out of bed, Alec landed on the floor with a loud sound. He hissed as he landed uncomfortably, sitting up to hold his side gingerly. “Stupid,” he muttered, standing up. He quickly made his bed, before going to his closet, opening it with a sigh. He grabbed dark blue skinny jeans and a black shirt with white floral designs. “That’s good enough. I’ll be changing later, anyways,” he reasoned with himself.

 

Izzy met him in their living room. “Nice,” she snorted, looking at her messy brother. She quickly fixed his hair, fluffing it as if he’d just gotten out of a partner's bed. “Come on. Off to the shoot,” Isabelle instructed, dragging him towards the door by his arm.

 

Alec grumbled, “Fine, fine. Calm down, Izzy. We have plenty of time to get there.” Isabelle shook her head, and Alec let her lead him away (after staring longingly at the coffee). She snorted in a very unladylike manner at his comment, and Alec told her so. She just giggled and closed the door behind them. 

 

“Come on, Alec,” she teased lovingly. “We have somewhere to be, so move your ass a little.” 

“That was uncalled for,” Alec hissed. “I don’t have a boyfriend to move my ass for.”

Izzy sputtered, staring wide-eyed at him. “Al ~~\---~~ what the hell? Ew! I didn’t want to know that.”

He shrugged and smiled innocently at her. Considering he never used innuendos, that went surprisingly well. In a sardonic tone, Alec mimicked her. “Come on, Izzy, we have somewhere to be.” She growled at him, irritated, but did start walking a little faster.

******

 

At the shoot, Alec was very uncomfortably perched on the stool behind Isabelle’s vanity. “Do I really need makeup?” he whined. Alec hated makeup; how it felt on his skin; the overall feeling of being fake because he was wearing it. “It still sucks.”

 

Isabelle sighed, rolling her eyes. “You will wear the makeup for the shoot and let me do this. It’ll be removed right after the shoot. Now, shut up and let me do my job.” Alec gritted his teeth and glared at her, his agitation and frustration obvious in the way his (normally) sparkling hazel eyes dimmed and hardened, and his jaw tightened.

 

She tapped the foundation into his skin, bouncing it with the beauty blender carefully. She carefully swiped her brushes and makeup on his face, perfecting his look. “Okay, thank you for being patient,  _ big brother, _ ” she grumbled. “I’ll let you get changed and then fix your hair, okay?” Alec nodded mutely, an eyebrow arched curiously as she flitted around.

 

Alec stood up, unfurling his lanky frame from the chair. He tilted his head, and bit his lip. “What was the name of the brand again, Iz? I’ve forgotten.”

 

Her eyes widened in horror, and Alec burst into laughter. “You idiot!” she exclaimed, shoving his shoulder. He stumbled back and started laughing again. “Michael Kors,” she whispered to him. Alec nodded, and grinned at Izzy.

 

Alec’s smile widened, and he winked at her. “I know. I’m teasing you,” he whispered back, ignoring her small cry of outrage. He turned away and headed to the outfit people, who met his sparkling gaze with a blank stare. “Well?” He asked softly, tilting his head. “What am I wearing first?”

 

The person jumped, as if they hadn’t even seen Alec. They appraised him openly for a second, and smiled slyly at him. “Magnus Bane!” they exclaimed. Alec flinched. Who was Magnus? Were they confusing him with that man? His questions were answered quickly when a smooth voice floated over him, slow and honeyed. Alec shivered, turning to face the owner of the voice.

 

“Yes?” The voice purred, the sound of footsteps stopping. Intense green-gold eyes landed on Alec, searing into him like a brand. He was rooted to the spot, stiff and uncomfortable as he was looked at. However, Alec was looking at Magnus in the same curious manner, taking in the tan skin; the intense, stunning eyes; the spiked, dark hair, that had just a hint of gold streaked in the tips; the fashionable yet completely eccentric ensemble.

 

Alec hummed a shocked noise. “L-Lightwood,” he introduced softly, cringing back a little from his voice and frail attempt at a greeting (and the fact he only used his last name). He almost stumbled as he stepped backwards, something he never did. “Please to meet you, Mr…?” He’d forgotten his name, stunned by the man’s beauty.

 

******

“Magnus Bane, but you can call me Magnus. I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced, pretty boy. What’s your name?” He was smirking slightly, tilting his head to the side as he openly looked over Alec. The gold-green eyes were sparkling in curiosity, even more breathtaking when outlined in black eyeliner and silver glitter.

 

The man smiled softly, his stunning hazel-green eyes absolutely captivating Magnus. His teeth were worrying at his lower lip, until he replied. “Alec.” He had a dopey and happy smile tugging up his lips, and his hair was a fluffy mess on his head. “I should, ~~-~~ uh,” he looked around for an escape. “Go. They need to give me my shoot clothes.”

 

“Not at all, darling,” he purred, the lilt to his voice flirty. Alec blushed a dark red, easily affected by any flirtations. “I was called over to give you the clothes, therefore you have to stay in my presence.” Magnus grinned at his shocked reaction. “So, let’s see what we have for you today, Mr. Lightwood.” He purred.

******

Once he was dressed in the brand’s clothes, Alec’s nerves returned. It was his first time  _ ever _ doing a big photoshoot. His hair was being fixed, Izzy carefully fixing the mess that Alec called his hair (“It’s fine!” he’d protested loudly. Isabelle had nearly slapped him after saying that). “Come on, Alec,” Isabelle groaned. “You’ll do fine. You did so good, until now. What’s up?”

 

“I ~~ \---- ~~ it’s a luxury brand, Iz! My first ever big photoshoot, too. I can’t help my nervousness. What if I mess up the clothing? What if they don’t like it? What if I mess up?” He dropped his head in his hands, jumping in shock as he felt Izzy’s lips suddenly brush over his temple.

“Hey, you’ll do great!” Izzy promised him sweetly. “Come on. Let’s get you out there and have you slaying them.” He furrowed his brow and bit his lip. Alec hated when Izzy used slang ~~ \---- ~~ he could never understand her. 

“Okay?” His tone was questioning and uncertain. He strode semi-confidently to the set, but froze as soon as he saw the crew glaring at him. Alec whimpered and curled in on himself a little. Isabelle groaned and ran out on the set, her heels clicking loudly on the floor. The sound echoed in the silent room, and she grabbed his hand.

 

“Alec,” she whispered softly. “You’ll do great, big brother. Come on, you just need to open up. Picture you’re in nature.” Her voice dropped. “You have a boyfriend to move your ass for.” The silence was broken at the sudden sound of Alec laughing, which caused Izzy to giggle too. She couldn’t help herself ~~ \---- ~~ Alec’s laughter was contagious.

 

Alec composed himself, and completely missed the quiet click of the camera shutter coming from Magnus’s camera. He reassumed his modelling face, and easily went through the rest of the shoot.

 

******

Once the shoot was finally done, he ran back to Izzy and threw himself in her arms, making himself smaller so he could curl up into her. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.” Alec whispered in her ear, trying to cling onto her with everything he had in him.

 

Izzy just smiled and shoved him toward the photographers, who were trying to show him the outcome of the shoot. Magnus, who Alec recognized from before, a slight blush dusting over his cheeks as he remembered his shameless flirting. 

 

There was one candid photo of Alec and Izzy, and a second one of Alec laughing once Izzy left the set. “Use them.” Alec requested softly. Magnus seemed taken aback, but Alec was adamant on using it. He loved his family with all of his heart, and Izzy was beyond important to him.

 

It could help Izzy get into the professional world, and just display something meaningful to Alec. He was snapped out of his thoughts suddenly, flushing when he saw Magnus holding his hand. “Okay.” The photographer replied quietly. “Do you…” he paused, and dropped Alec’s hand. “Maybe want to go ou ~~ \---- ~~ work together again sometime?”

 

Alec’s eyes widened, and he couldn’t hold his shocked gasp. ‘ _ Magnus… what? _ ’ Alec shook his head, before sighing. “Uh… I need to refer you to my manager, for that. I don’t know when I’m free.” He quickly stepped back and starting inching towards Izzy. “You know,” he paused, looking back at Magnus again. “Luke Garroway.”

 

Magnus nodded, an unreadable expression on his face. His eyes seemed sad and forlorn, but Alec couldn’t spend time wondering why, as Izzy led Alec away. She removed his make-up quickly, and smiled at him. “Home?”

 

Alec nodded mutely, still a little stunned by the events of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alec has another photoshoot, and might ask Magnus an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't beta-read! I'm very tired, and I do try my hardest, so please, keep hate to a minimum.  
> This is my first time writing a fic I genuinely care about to make multi-chapter and focus on. (All discrepancies and errors are mine. Please forgive them.)

The door slammed shut behind the siblings, startling Alec out of his trance. His ears switched on in the middle of one of Isabelle’s long tirades. “ \-    - did so well! He totally was about t…” she paused and looked at him. “Alec, are you even listening?”

 

He hummed. “Yeah, sure. You’re right.” Alec replied absently.

 

Izzy growled and shoved Alec backwards into the couch, giggling as he sank into the cushion. Alec pouted at her and gave her puppy dog eyes, whimpering softly to elicit a stronger reaction from her. Isabelle’s resolve cracked at the adorable look her brother was giving her, and she went to stand behind the couch.

Alec smiled as Izzy’s hand snaked in his hair and started to massage his scalp, neck and shoulders in turn. He melted into her touch, going basically boneless in her confident hands. Smiling up at her from his resting position on her shoulder, Alec sighed happily as she worked the knots out of his muscles. Isabelle was gifted with a goofy and lopsided smile. She stopped playing with the soft, fluffy hair on Alec’s head and hugged him instead. “You did great, big brother.”

“Did I?” He asked softly, still a little dazed. His gorgeous hazel eyes were a little glazed over, and he looked a little confused. Alec snuggled more into Izzy’s embrace, and blinked sleepily up at her. “Hmm… I love you, Iz. Also,” he added softly. “Why aren’t you a model? You’re even prettier than me.” Alec complimented.

 

Izzy shook her head. “I like doing make-up more. Alec, you need to stop doubting yourself! You’re a drop-dead stunner, even more so than me or Jace. You always see yourself as someone in our shadow, when really, you outshine us. You’re rarer than any of us ~~ \---- ~~ you have a great personality, you’re attractive, and you’re such a kind person.”

 

Alec flushed a dark red and tightened his grip on her, basically trapping her in a bear hug. “You’re too nice.” The model mumbled, but he smiled softly nonetheless. His phone rang loudly, buzzing in his pocket as the noise echoed. “Ugh…” he sighed, craning his neck to carelessly view the contact. “Oh, shit! It’s Luke!” he exclaimed, suddenly scrambling forward to reach the phone.

 

“Yeah… oh? He asked for me, specifically? You’re sure? Okay! Okay! Relax, I was just checking… mhmm. Okay, I get it. When?  _ Tomorrow _ ? Why is it such short notice? The photographers and everyone?  **_Him_ ** ? Oh. Okay. Bye, Luke.” Alec answered quickfire, blinking slowly as he turned to look at Isabelle.

 

Izzy stared at him in silence for a minute or two, before the corner of her lip twitched up. Her lip curled into a smirk. “ **_Him_ ** ?” She repeated with a hint of a smile to her tone. Isabelle tossed her hair over her shoulder, tilting her head to grin at him.

 

“Shut up, Izzy!” He growled. “It’s not a  _ thing _ or anything of that sort. It’s a work call.”

 

“We’ve all got our things, don’t we?” Iz purred, which made Alec roll his eyes so intensely, Isabelle wondered how they stayed in his head.

 

******

“Drinks?” He asked, interest only slightly piqued. Magnus sighed and inspected his nails carefully, making sure the coats were uniform and opaque. “Okay. Sure. Let’s go.” He sighed, sounding incredibly bored already.

 

“Yes, Magnus,” Catarina deadpanned. “Drinks. Surely, you must know what alcohol is.” She quipped.

 

“Stop being Ragnor and Raphael’s child.” Catarina chided. “You’re getting mopey and depressed like them.”

 

“That’s cruel. Magnus is sadder.” Ragnor quipped, shoving his wife playfully. She smiled cheekily at him, and his stern expression softened. Love filled his eyes, but the rest of his expression remained neutral and blank.

Raphael snorted as Magnus choked on an affronted noise, and struggled to sit up. He growled low in his throat. “I’m so going to get you later for that, Cat. I would now, but I need my nails to be perfect.” Magnus snapped, tilting his nose up, in a bit of a snobbish way, to elicit laughter from his friends. The photographer succeeded, as they all started laughing.

 

He stood up languidly, and turned his head to look at his friends. “Champagne, rum, whiskey?” Magnus smiled, and left the room without their response, and poured each person’s drink separately. His drink was carefully poured over ice, and he sipped it carefully. “Perfect,” he mumbled as he grabbed his friends’ drinks as well.

 

He nearly dropped the drinks as he walked back in the den. Magnus’s friends were looking at the TV with blinding smiles, the reason being that the brand was about to release the shoot. Michael Kors had wanted to prioritize it, for some reason. “Oh, God,” Magnus placed the drinks on the table and dropped his face in his hands. “It’s happening.”

 

“It’s okay, Magnus,” Ragnor soothed, petting Magnus’s coiffed hair as though he were a child. “The shoot was amazing, and you gushed for hours about the model. Come on. Calm down. Drink your scotch. They’ll be released any second, and you can gush about the model for another five hours.” He managed to sound snarky yet comforting in a way only Ragnor could.

 

Catarina nodded. “Gush about your lovely Alexander, Magnus. You know you want to!” Catarina teased. She winked at her friend, a barely suppressed smile pulling at her lips. Raphael tossed back most of his drink, and stared blankly at the screen, but it was evident he was struggling against a grin ~~ \---- ~~ his lips were twitching minutely.

 

Magnus couldn’t help it. He smiled, and his gold-green eyes glazed over slightly. “ _ Alexander _ is quite lovely,” the photographer mumbled in agreement, the smile turning love-struck as his tone turned dreamy and wistful. “So perfectly imperfect: with those gorgeous eyes; the fluffy hair; those red, plump lips; that lovely eyebrow scar, that  _ stubble _ ,” he nearly groaned on that last word.

 

Suddenly jolted from his daydreaming about hazel-green eyes and luscious dark lashes, he felt a book make contact with his shoulder. Magnus cringed and jumped, turning to see Raphael smirk as he quickly hid a book. “Asshole.” Magnus pouted, his brow furrowing.

 

“Pay attention, idiot.” Raphael snapped. “You got swept up in your fantasy and the photos of your boy-toy dropped.” Magnus stared blankly at Raphael before his words registered, and he eagerly turned to the brand’s social media page, inspecting the photos carefully.

 

******

 

“Izzy!” Alec hissed, reloading the page again. Photos of him appeared on the screen, but Alec could hardly believe his eyes. “How’d…” he furrowed his brow, bemused. “Nevermind. Izzy, look, they tagged you! This is  _ so _ going to help you get more famous and get more jobs.”

 

“And get you gigs,” she interrupted smoothly, liking it on her accounts and then his own in mere seconds. “Come on, think about it! You’re going to be super famous soon enough, big brother.” Alec shook his head and snorted. “Fine, don’t believe me… that is, until you’re swamped with calls and offers.”

 

“When will you stop being ridiculous?” Alec asked, exasperated. “ **_Oh._ ** ” He gasped, staring at the explosion on the post. Likes, comments,  replies, retweets, likes, shares. Everything happened all at once, and Alec’s phone froze, overrun by the mass exodus of notifications. “Wow, uhm… fuck.” Alec stated, very eloquently. Isabelle had a knowing smile on her face, and a mischievous glint in her eyes as she quickly dialed a number.

 

******

In complete opposite fashion to what had happened last time, the space between shoots had blurred, instead of the shoot itself. Sitting back on Izzy’s stool, with the same grumpy expression, Alec realized with sudden clarity that this was his life now. Modelling, blurred time frames and no time what so ever. He loved it, though.

 

“You’re not complaining for once.” observed Isabelle. “Penny for your thoughts?”

 

Alec chuckled. “I’m just thinking about what my life is now, especially that I’m out in the modelling world now. I also had the striking realization that I love it, and I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He explained, sheepishly scratching at the back of his neck. “Thank you for encouraging me.”

 

Izzy’s grin widened, and she looked joyous and young once more. “You couldn’t escape.” She explained without shame. “Now, go off! You have photos to take.” She went to talk to Magnus, who she’d bonded with immediately.

 

Once he was on the set, he felt the nerves return. “You’re fine.” The model whispered softly to himself. A moment later, Alec looked at Izzy with a frown. His brows furrowed as he focused on her. At her minute nod, he relaxed a little and turned to the photographers, but they were already clicking away. 

 

He bit his lip, confused. Why were they taking photos already? He arched one eyebrow at them, and they snapped more photos.  **_Oh_ ** . The candids. The fans had loved them. Alec started laughing at his own antics, and a few more shots were grabbed before he grew serious again. 

 

Alec stared up at the camera through his dark lashes, hazel eyes glimmering mischievously. He even winked in one, his lips slightly parted in the shot from his exhalation. Alec pouted, keeping the sultry eyes. He ran through a few more poses for the people until Iz whisked him away to remove all the make-up. He smiled at her, arching one eyebrow inquisitively. She seemed positively giddy. "What's got you so happy?" He asked softly, tracing small figures on her arm absently. Isabelle laughed, catching the attention of other people on the set, who just looked at the two and practically cooed. 

 

"Their reactions. Priceless. You did great on this one, big bro. The fans are going to be dead." Alec pouted and tilted his head, bemused. Isabelle decided he looked a bit like a confused puppy. Magnus, one of the photographers, seemed to agree that the puppy face was cute, as he took a sly candid shot of the two siblings. 

 

"Dead?" Alec asked, his lower lip catching on his teeth as he tried to understand Izzy's slang. 

 

"They'll think you're so hot they figuratively die." Isabelle explained, grabbing Alec's arm to guide him away. He resisted and pulled out of her grasp, winking at her as he went over to Magnus. Smiling immediately, she waited patiently by the door ~~ \---- ~~ Isabelle didn’t mind waiting on Alec now.

 

******

“Magnus?” Alec asked softly, shyly glancing up at the man. He seemed so  _ different _ , yet so similar to the way he was on set. “Um… can we talk?” His teeth were worrying at his full lower lip, and he seemed like an embarrassed teen.

 

A soft and happy smile graced Magnus’s features. “Of course, darling. What about?” Alec led him to a corner of the room, wanting to have a bit more privacy. He glanced around carefully, eyes still cast away from Magnus when he started talking.

 

“Would you ~~ \---- ~~ uhm…  _ liketogoonadatewithme? IreallylikeyouandI’dliketogettoknowyou better. _ ” Alec blurted out ridiculously fast.

 

“Woah, slow down!” Magnus exclaimed with a silly smile and soft giggle. “I can’t understand you.”

 

Alec flushed darkly, a delicious crimson color coating his skin. “Would you like to go on a date with me? I really like you and I’d like to get to know you better.” He repeated slowly, enunciating every word clearly. Alec was obviously mortified, and he sounded worried now.

 

“Of course, love. Call me.” Alec looked confused, before he registered he had the photographer’s number. He nodded, and went to Izzy, who mumbled something that made him flash red again.

  
Magnus was  _ so screwed. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all! See you next time. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is another photoshoot (or two mixed into one), and Magnus isn't confident for once. Alec fantasizes about being with Magnus, but plays it cool, and Izzy is suspicious about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this isn't that good, and it's not at all like the first two chapters, and some of the characters are off, and I'm really sorry, but I wrote this around school, and I don't have a beta and I mess up a lot.

_ Magnus smiled, one hand covering his mouth as he giggled at Alec’s silliness. “Alexander,” he simply purred, his hand sliding up from his palm to his shoulder, fingertips brushing along his bare skin until he met the fabric of Alec’s grey shirt. Magnus pushed it up carefully, grinning as Alec shuddered. _

 

_ Alec sighed. “Magnus, please,...” he whispered softly, his breath hitching in his throat as Magnus’s hand moved from his mouth to his neck, tracing a ‘z’ shape across the expanse of his neck, making the hairs on his skin rise. _

 

_ Warm breath ghosted over the shell of his ear, and he couldn’t help but whimper needily as his tongue flicked over it too. “What do you need, Alexander?” Alec arched his back and fell back on the bed, pulling Magnus with him, gasping. Magnus’s lips were just about to meet his, but something was wrong. His shoulder was sore and hurting. _

 

“Owh,” Alec whimpered, his hand moving up to protect his shoulder from the abuse. Finally, it stopped ~~ \---- ~~ the voice that replied made him wince more than the abuse.

 

“Alec!” Isabelle screeched loudly, the jarring tone making him jump. “Get up! You have the photoshoot today, and your date tomorrow.” Alec scrambled back and hid his embarrassment about his dream, and Izzy mentioning his date.

 

“Got it. Get the  _ fuck _ out of my room so I can get changed and ready for the day. While you’re at it, get me coffee.” Izzy huffed, and slammed the door behind her. Alec got up and quickly changed, deciding on a snug sweater (that was shockingly hole free), in a forest green that really made his eyes pop beautifully. He had tight, black skinny jeans on as well, with black sneakers ~~ \---- ~~ it at least matched his hair and sweater.

 

Izzy was furious and furrowing her brow, fingers white-knuckled as she clutched Alec’s coffee cup. “Here,” she thrust it in his hand with a snarl. “ **_We’re going to be late!_ ** ” Izzy screamed, her hands fluttering in agitation. Alec observed her caged animal nature as she paced and worried.

 

“Relax.” Alec replied with a frown. “I have to be  _ shirtless _ today. You just have to make me, the ugly duckling, attractive for once.” Alec said playfully, teasing his little sister.

 

Izzy laughed, hesitantly. Of course, she full on started laughing, at Alec’s fake offended expression. She seemed happy now. “Okay. Let’s get you to the studio where you can be shirtless, hmm?” She giggled once more and dragged him out the door again for the second time in two days. This time, he wasn’t grumpy though. He had his coffee.

 

**********

Magnus entered the studio with a bright smile, biting his lip to stifle a small laugh. “Yeah, I get it. I’ve got to go, little peapod.” An angry buzzing answered him, and Magnus just shook his head, hanging up. The photographer put his phone up, and looked up, spotting Catarina.

 

“Magnus!” Catarina explained, pulling the flamboyantly dressed man into her arms. Her grin faded, and she rolled her eyes. “You’re late again. Ou ~~ \---- ~~ er, your ~~ \---- ~~ model is here. I think you can figure out the rest.” Teasing, suggestive.

 

Huffing, the photographer glared at her intensely. “I’m the one who does innuendos here, not you. Our sweet little peapod called. He’s agitated with me, so you may want to avoid him. I have to go take photos of a sexy man, so ta-ta darling!”

 

Catarina sighed. “Stop agitating Ragnor, Bane!” She screamed at his retreating form, which was shaking with laughter as he grabbed his camera and went to double check that everyone was ready for the shoot ~~ \---- ~~ in other words, being manager, even though he knew it was Catarina’s job.

 

**********

 

Izzy shook Alec out of his daze, hazel eyes shooting open as he was shaken roughly. “Hey,” her voice was gentle. “Time to go. Everyone’s ready, and they’ve been signalling to you for ten minutes.”

 

Flushing crimson, the blush bled down into a faded and pink and trailed to beneath his jeans. “R-right,” he whispered quietly, mortified. “I, uh… ~~ \---- ~~ ” he cringed. “Magnus isn’t here, right?”

 

Isabelle grinned, winking at him. “Sorry, but he is. He seems very excited that you’re half-naked.” She jerked her head towards Magnus (who was smiling and staring appreciatively at Alec, his cat-reminiscent eyes jumping from his purposefully messy hair, to the blush that still stained his cheeks and deepened with the focus, the sparkling hazel-green eyes, the full and pink lips, and finally, Alec’s naked chest, the chest hair that led beautifully to sculpted abs, and Alec’s v-line that teased him from right above the hem of the dark skinny jeans).

 

He gulped nervously.

 

Izzy was gone from him, on Instagram, no doubt to share BTS (did he get that right?) photos of the shoot and hype up the fact Alec was shirtless. She went to talk to Magnus, and he chuckled nervously, shifting slowly towards Alec, lifting his camera in explanation. Isabelle nodded, and watched Magnus, eyes suspicious as he got ready to do his job.

 

Flinching, the model gathered himself and sucked in a deep breath, going to the first pose the photographers asked for ~~ \---- ~~ his arms crossed across his chest, accentuating his muscles. He bit his lip and focused a sensual and brooding glare on the first lens he found, which meant his head was tilted to the side and showed the cut of his jawline in most of the shots.

 

He imagined Magnus, the short painted nails cutting into his back as the two lost themselves in pleasure, desperate cries spilling from both men’s open lips as ecstasy pushed them over the edge. Eyes darkened into a deep brown, instead of the light hazel, and his facial expression shifted from sultry to hungry. 

 

Alec’s teeth caught on his full lower lip, and he bit down, letting the skin break as his teeth abused the soft skin. The soft sound of shutters on the camera clicking flutters over his ears. Alec hardly noticed. His lust-darkened eyes found their way to Magnus, whose face was hidden by the camera. 

 

He longed so much for those cat eyes to meet his, for Magnus to feel the same way. His eyes trailed slowly over Magnus’s lean frame, imagining stripping the clothing off the man. Alec’s eyes fluttered shut and his head dropped back a little. More shutters clicking.

 

The red flush deepened as it spread down his pale abdomen like spilled paint, creamy and perfect as he trailed one finger down his side, toying with the waistband. He imagined Magnus’s hands trailing nimbly down his alabaster skin, toying with his v-line and teasing Alec as he snapped the waistband back after his index finger hooked under it.

 

His breathing got ragged, and his lips parted, a small whimper coming out near silently as he imagined Magnus, nipping at his skin. A cough made his eyes snap open, and he became an even darker red. Izzy was staring right at him, and glanced at Magnus. It was if warning signs were seared into his eyes. God, there was no way Magnus would want to go on a date with him now.

 

Alec curled in on himself, and cleared his throat anxiously. “Are we… done?” He asked, his voice strained.

 

“Sorry, Mr. Lightwood,” one of the photographers ~~ \---- ~~ Raj, he thought ~~ \---- ~~ replied. “You can put your shirt back on, but we have the animal shots to do still.” Alec whimpered, a weak and scared sound.

 

He nodded. “Msuhafaiue.” Alec mumbled as he walked over to Izzy, head drooping in shame.

 

“Repeat that?” Isabelle growled.

 

“I’m such a failure.” Alec repeated, without looking up, his fingers picking at his one hole-less sweater, starting to fray the hem. Isabelle slapped his hands away, and Alec pouted, dropping his head to imitate a scolded puppy flawlessly. She scowled at the fact he was pouting and carefully retouched his make-up, making him look more ethereal and woodsy.

 

She swept over to Magnus, a frown lining her face. “Why is my brother pouting?” She snarled.

 

“I… uhm… I don’t know? Doesn’t he normally do that?” Magnus quipped, inching backwards.

 

“Not like that, Bane. You and Alec aren’t going on that date until you tell.” Izzy replied, a calm voice masking her rage.

 

Magnus rolled his eyes, annoyed. “What are you, his mom? I didn’t cause it.” He sighed. “God. I didn’t want to work with you to talk Alexander. I wanted to work with you to talk hot model guys, not your hot model brother and how perfect he is.”

 

Isabelle snorted, and turned her head, looking back to where Alec had dropped his gaze to his phone, where he was typing something carefully. Her phone buzzed, and she carefully pulled it out, swiping some of the glitter off of it. “A notification from Alec,” she noted, slightly stunned, “on social media.”

 

Magnus seemed insulted that he didn’t know Alec’s handle, but Izzy was too busy to look at him. ‘ _ What do you do when you love or want someone you shouldn’t? _ ’ Alec had shared on Instagram, matched with a photo of Izzy doing his make-up, his eyes barely open as he peered at the camera.

 

“Alec?” He flushed and winced, shrugging delicately. Alec finished putting on the next outfit and strode out to the set with far too much confidence. 

 

A flower crown settled carefully in messy brown-black hair, white and blue and gorgeous, with small leaves poking out with them. Plants lacing up his wrists and along his ear like a cuff, eccentric and stunning. A butterfly carefully settled on his flower crown in one shot, and then on his finger as he stared at it in wonder in the next; a bird fluffing its wings as Alec smiled at it, his head tilted to examine the feathers carefully; a small bunny cradled in his arms as he brought it to his cheek, kissing the soft fur, giggling once it tickled his cheek.

 

**********

Magnus got all the woodland shots,  _ candids _ that the fans had adored, and that he couldn’t stand ~~ \---- ~~ due to the fact that Alec was perfect, in almost everyway. Magnus had favorites, of course, like the ones where Alec was gleeful, childlike, curious and innocent, those coming second only to the ones where Alec was squinting or biting his lip, tilting his head.

 

He’s adorable, sexy and endearing in separate turns and all at once during the shoot, and it’s overwhelming the photographer. The background is a russet color, chosen to look like the forest, but it only made Magnus notice Alec more, as his porcelain skin stood out and the green in his eyes popped. “Fuck.”

 

He mumbled very eloquently. Catarina smirked at him. Magnus flipped her off, without even breaking his focus on Alec. His mind was short-circuiting, and he nearly fainted when Alec took off his shirt again and his jeans, just in his boxers, as Izzy handed him sweatpants and a sweater she’d brought him.

 

“Alexander!” He chirped brightly, unable to control his eagerness anymore. Alec’s head snapped up to meet the source of the voice, a scowl darkening his beautiful face. It transformed into an unconscious grin and he brightened up, wiggling away from Izzy to go talk to Magnus.

 

“Magnus.” Alec seemed excited to see him, though he didn’t scream his name like the photographer did.

“You did great today.” Magnus’s whispered in the model’s ear, as if it were a secret. Alec smiled back, the smile like a promise, warm and hidden. “Are we, uh…” Magnus trailed off for a second, scratching nervously behind his ear before fiddling with his ear cuff. “Still on for that date?” He finished, shy and anxious.

 

Alec grinned, his whole face lighting up. “Why wouldn’t we be? I mean, unless Izzy gets in the way and I don’t have a shoot with you, I’m always free.” He stumbled quickly over his words, but Magnus didn’t mind. He’d never mind, as long as it was Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. I didn't. Anyways, I love you all, and if you find me on Twitter (it's easy, don't worry), say hi!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like it. Feedback is welcome, and constructive critiscm (but not just hate).


End file.
